helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time
|-| Event Vs= |Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = Country Girls |album = Country Girls Daizenshuu ① |released = August 5, 2015 October 3, 2015 (Event Vs) |format = CD, CD+DVD, Event V |length = 15:50 |genre = J-pop |label = |producer = |Last = Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou Debut Single (2015) |Next =Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ 3rd Single (2016) }} Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time (わかっているのにごめんね/ためらいサマータイム; Even Though I Know, I'm Sorry / Summer Time Hesitation) is Country Girls' 2nd single. It was released on August 5, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (12 in total). Tracklist CD Regular Edition A; Limited Editions A & C #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne #Tamerai Summer Time #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Instrumental) #Tamerai Summer Time (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Editions B & D #Tamerai Summer Time #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne #Tamerai Summer Time (Instrumental) #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Tamerai Summer Time (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD #Tamerai Summer Time (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V "Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Tamerai Summer Time" #Tamerai Summer Time (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Tamerai Summer Time (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Tamerai Summer Time (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Tamerai Summer Time (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Tamerai Summer Time (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Inaba Manaka *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai Single Information ;Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, and All Other Instruments: Kato Yusuke *Chorus: M!ho *Dance Choreographer: Kinoshita Natsuko *Music Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi ;Tamerai Summer Time *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition, Arrangement, and Programming: Yasuda Shinji *Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: Yasuda Shinji, Yasuda Keina, M!ho *Dance Choreographer: Kinoshita Natsuko TV Performances *2015.06.24 TV Tokyo's Music Festival *2015.07.30 Totsugeki! Namaiki TV *2015.08.02 Music Japan Concert Performances ;Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yamaki Risa, Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Takase Kurumi *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ ;Tamerai Summer Time *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Hashisako Rin, Doi Rena, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Kanemitsu Ruru *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" (part of a medley) Rankings and Achievements Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |August |16 |32,698 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-08/p/2/ |} ;Yearly Ranking *'Total Reported Sales:' 36,312* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |26 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=08&day=17 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |9 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=08&day=17 |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |4 | align="center" |http://www.tbs.co.jp/cdtv/songdb/song28838.html |- |Music Station | align="center" |4 | align="center" |http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/music/contents/m_rank_cd/0527/info.html |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" only' |- |rowspan="2"|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |99 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/629132585642266624 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |24 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/629085721433784320 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Tamerai Summer Time" only' |- | rowspan=2|Japan |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |26 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/629092026059886592 |} Trivia *The music video for "Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" was filmed at , located in Yachiyo, Chiba Prefecture.https://mobile.twitter.com/MmkH_BB/status/611156420377997312 *The music video for "Tamerai Summertime" was filmed at , located in Tomakomai, Hokkaido.Ichioshi Morning. Hokkaido Television Broadcasting. Air Date: 2015-07-15. *Yamaki Risa illustrated the paper theater used in the music video for "Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne".Yamaki Risa. "どうでしょう/山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2015-07-02. *The Close-up Ver. of "Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" appears on Country Girls Music Video Clips Vol.1. *The Close-up Ver. of "Tamerai Summer Time" appears on Petit Best 16. *"Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" is the fourth Country Girls' music video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne, Tamerai Summer Time cs:Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time da:Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time de:Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time es:Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time fr:Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time it:Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time ja:わかっているのにごめんね/ためらいサマータイム Category:Country Girls Singles Category:2015 Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2015 Event Vs Category:2015 DVDs